Safe
by colferdreaam
Summary: Blaine has a panic attack and finds comfort in Kurt's presence. (Warnings for anxiety/panic attacks, obviously.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a little random, but I've been having a crap few days so the mood is very appropriate. This is quite personal to me so its not the easiest thing in the world to post, but hey. If there are any typos, I wrote this entire thing in the span of about ten minutes on my phone so I'll correct them on my laptop if I find any. Also, everything I've written is out of personal experience so if you see something that you don't necessarily agree with or have experienced yourself, then I'm sorry! Please review :)

* * *

><p>People. They were everywhere. No air. Lack of oxygen. I can't escape. I <em>need <em>to escape. I push my way through the never ending stream of people, letting out a long breath when I finally make my way through.

I lean against the wall, trying frantically and desperately to catch my breath. I close my eyes. _Breathe in, and out. Slowly. Deeply._

"Blaine?"

I hear a familiar voice call my name in concern, but I can't bring myself to open my eyes; to acknowledge him.

"Baby? Look at me,"

Slowly, I open my eyes, but my vision is quickly blurred with tears. My heart is pounding in my chest like a wild animal trying to escape its cage. I feel dizzy.

"Get the nurse," the voice says next, reaching down to hold my sweaty, shaking hand.

A soft kiss is pressed to the side of my head. _Safety. Comfort._

"Panic attack," I choke out quietly.

"Its okay," he says. "You're okay."

It feels like a century has passed when I feel gentle arms wrapping around me, carefully guiding me away from the wall.

"Sit down, sweetheart," an unfamiliar female voice says, causing my heart to jump in my chest.

I hear quiet murmurings around me. _Panic attack. I'm not sure. I had no idea. Okay._

"Baby," he says softly, placing a gentle hand on my back. "Here, drink this."

I open my eyes. My hand clutches weakly at the plastic cup full of water being handed to me. I take slow sips, struggling to swallow.

I feel my jacket being gently removed from my body, the cold air that hits me an instant relief. I blink my eyes open again, concerned blue eyes staring back at me softly.

"Kurt," I breathe, still trying to catch my breath but feeling much more aware.

"I'm right here," he replies softly, reaching out to cup my cheek, his thumb gently brushing back and forth over the warm skin.

"I'm sorry," I hear myself say, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he assures me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead before wiping my tears away.

I lean my head against his shoulder for a few minutes, closing my eyes as the fear slowly washes out of my body.

"Feeling better?" He asks softly as I sit back up.

I nod timidly, grateful for the reassuring hand still placed gently on my back.

"I should've told you," I say regretfully, looking up at him sadly.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" He says truthfully. "I know now, that's all that's important."

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he replies, wrapping me up in a hug.

_Safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody asked for a follow up scene, so voila! The story randomly went into past tense, but I'm much more confident writing in past tense and third person and it comes a lot more naturally, SL there's that. Enjoy, and please review! :)

* * *

><p>When Blaine had calmed down enough to leave the nurse's office, Kurt tried to convince him to just skip the day and go home, but Blaine was insistent that he was fine and he wanted to stay in school. However, when the final bell rang that day, he couldn't have been more relieved.<p>

"Can we, um...maybe skip Glee today?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly outside the choir room.

Kurt nodded instantly, reaching down to interlock his fingers with Blaine's, leaning forward to gently kiss his forehead before leading him out of the school without another word.

They made their way back to Kurt's house in comfortable silence, Blaine with his head rested against the glass window with his eyes shut, and Kurt glancing across every few minutes just to make sure his boyfriend was okay.

When the boys entered Kurt's house, the first thing they heard was loud chatter and laughter coming from inside.

"Dad?" Kurt called out loudly.

"In the living room!" Burt called back.

Kurt reached down to grasp Blaine's hand, silently reassuring him that he was right there with him. They made their way to the living room to find Burt sitting with some of his coworkers.

"You're home early," Burt said.

"Blaine wasn't feeling well so we skipped Glee," Kurt replied.

"Okay," Burt replied. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

Kurt nodded, closing the door as he and Blaine turned around.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, but let out a soft sigh when Kurt wrapped him up in a hug, sinking into his embrace and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"I have an idea," Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head before pulling back and taking his hand, leading him through the kitchen and out into the garden. "My old treehouse," he explained as they approached the huge tree at the back of the garden. "I still come out here sometimes when I want to be by myself, so its definitely safe and its super cosy. Nobody will bother us up here."

Blaine followed after Kurt, climbing up the wooden ladder and crawling into the small "house" at the top. Once he was inside, Blaine understood exactly what Kurt had meant by "super cosy."

The walls were painted black, and there were small black curtains covering the tiny window on the wall of the treehouse. There were glow-in-the-dark stars of varying sizes stuck to the ceiling, and there were fairy lights pinned around the walls. One corner had a huge, soft beanbag, with a stack of magazines and books next to it. The opposite side had pillows and cushions scattered around, and the floor was covered with layers of soft, warm blankets.

"I kind of decorated when I was fourteen," Kurt said, a blush covering his cheeks - still prominent in the dim light of the small room. "Its a step up from how it looks when I was a kid though."

"I like it," Blaine said quietly. "I can tell that its your little space. More private than your bedroom, even."

Kurt nodded a little, reaching out to hold Blaine's hand. "Its _our_ little space,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "I mean, I've never even let anyone up here before. And, well, I guess you're kinda cool..."

"Jerk," Blaine laughed.

"Come here," Kurt said, sitting back against the pillows and holding his arms out. Blaine happily cuddled into them as Kurt covered them both with a soft blanket. "Now answer me honestly; are you okay?"

Blaine still nodded.

"Honestly, I am," he said quietly, more content than ever as he listened the the soft beat of Kurt's heart. "I'm extremely exhausted, but I'm honestly okay."

"I kind of...researched it earlier..."

Blaine leaned up on one of his elbows to look at Kurt.

"You did?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course I did. I didn't really know much, or what I was supposed to do to help, so I wanted to have at least a vague idea."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, whispering a tiny, "Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me," Kurt pointed out.

"That doesn't make it mean any less to me," Blaine countered.

"Anyway," Kurt continued, cuddling Blaine again. "I think I understand it a little better now, but maybe you could tell me some more about it? And maybe what I can do to help you when it happens?"

Blaine nodded against Kurt's chest. "I will, but right now I just want to...be with you."

And so he was.

They laid together in a comfortable silence, the only sounds filling the space being Blaine's soft breaths when he eventually drifted to sleep, a small, content smile on his face.

And he did tell Kurt as much as he could.

They sat down together the next day and Blaine told Kurt everything, from the moment he had his first panic attack to the present today.

And it was needless to say, they visited the treehouse together a lot.


End file.
